(2)Pokemon The Next Generation: Rathmens Cave
by Sparky16
Summary: Jamie's first Gym match, will she win? After, Jamie hears the old legend of Rathmens Cave and the powerful Demon pokemon that live in it? Will her friends and Sasha and Kate follow her into more trouble? Or is is Jamie death warrant sighed when she enters
1. Star Player

story2ch1

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
Star Player_  
Jamie had just woke up to find herself in the hospital all thanks to Cid, but will this ruin Jamie's confidence as a trainer?_  
  


Sparky, use your thunderbolt! Jamie yelled.  
  
Starmie, get out of there! Eric yelled.  
  
Sparky shot a beam of lightning at the star-shaped pokemon, but Eric's Starmie was faster and it dodged that attack easily.  
  
Melissa, Mike, and Paul stood at the side lines, Paul and Melissa coaching Jamie as she battled Eric.  
  
Eric, take it easy on her, she's just a beginner! Melissa scolded.  
  
But Eric wasn't paying attention, or just didn't want to. Starmie use water gun! Eric commanded.  
  
The pokemon hollered in reply and nailed poor Sparky with its water gun attack. Sparky was blown right off his feet and sent flying, landing only mere feet away from Jamie's feet.  
  
Jamie called.  
  
She ran to her young pokemon's side and cradled it in her arms. Eric's Starmie hovered next to its trainer waiting egarly for its next command. Eric gestured his pokemon to stop. He recalled the pokemon to its pokeball and casually walked over towards Jamie.  
  
Eric rested his hand on Jamie's shoulder only to be surprised by Jaime's involuntary action as she back away. Eric looked at her and sighed gently You've been in the hospital for so long, you haven't had the time to study let alone train. I should have been more in tune with that.  
  
Jaime said in an equally gentle voice It should have backed down when I saw Sparky getting weak. It's my responsibility as a trainer to realize these things  
  
Paul looked up from is watch Hey guys!, it's time to hit the hay if we're going to get up early enough to beat the Flower Island gym leader and head over to Beatrix Island  
  
Good idea Paul Melissa remarked as she yawned loudly.  
  
Jamie looked down a her Pichu and sighed with a smile. The baby pokemon was sleeping contently in her gentle hold. Eric's voice echoed softly in her ear.  
  
Jaime didn't take her eyes of her pokemon as she moaned out an answer. Give it time, you'll be a pokemon master soon enough  
  
Yeah Jamie, just give it time Mike agreed.  
  
Jamie looked up at her friends, they were all giving her reassuring smiles. Jamie nodded in a silent agreement _Give it time'_ she thought to herself.  
  
****  
  
The sounds of night filled Jaime's senses, tomorrow she would battle the first gym leader of Flower Island. Jamie knew she shouldn't worry, Flower Island was probably a grass type gym and she had Rover, her Cyndiquil, to do the job.   
  
But still  
  
Something in the back of her mind was bugging her, telling her that what she had just wasn't enough, but then again she did have that mysterious pokemon that went into her pokeball. She never did open that stupid thing up!  
  
a little voice said.  
  
Jamie looked down next to her to see Sparky looking up at her. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Jamie asked her pokepal quietly so as not to wake her comrades.  
  
The little pokemon nodded and slowly Jamie slipped out of her sleeping bag and looked down at her feet. She kneeled over and gave little Arty a shake. The baby opened its eyes to see Jamie put a finger in front of her mouth to be silent. The baby nodded, it knew it wasn't a good idea to wake the others up, it knew from experience!  
  
Jamie got up and signaled for her pokemon to follow her off into the dense brush; they did and no one noticed Jaime and her pokemon follow her off into the inky blackness of night.  
  
****  
Eric was the first to stir, the morning sunlight had woke him. He sat up, stretched and yawned to himself. He looked at the sleeping bag next to him, Jamie was fast asleep and surprisingly enough so was Sparky and Arty, those two were usually up before he was.  
  
Eric shrugged the thought off and got up for the day.  
~~~~  
Jamie woke up to a harsh shaking courtesy of Melissa. Jamie moaned and opened her eyes. Suddenly she screamed in alarm and sat up in fright. Melissa looked at her with concern What's wrong?  
  
Immediately Jamie calmed down and gave Melissa a devious grin it's you  
  
Very funny you little brat! Melissa said as she pushed the hysterical girl and stood up.  
  
Yo! sleepy head, breakfast! Paul called.  
  
Jamie looked at her pokemon that were already stuffing their faces, she only hoped her little plan would work! We'll soon see Jaime said quietly to herself.  
~~~~  
All the kids stood before a huge blue and white building, The Flower Island Gym. The outside was surrounded by a beautiful garden bursting at the brim with a lovely aray of flowers and plants. Paul walked over to a wooden sign and started to read it outloud It says here that the gym leader's name is Rose Flora  
  
Well, lets get going Eric said I want to watch Jamie kick some butt!  
  
The whole group cheered, but to Jamie, something just didn't feel right as they headed for the gym. They walked through the gate of a picketed fence that surrounded the gym's beautiful garden and as they opened the door a nice little office with a girl leaning against a counter approached them. She had a friendly smile on her face as she examined the group of friends.  
  
Hello and welcome to the Flower Island Gym, I'm Rose Flora, the Flower Island Gym Leader. Are you all going to be challenging me?  
  
No, just me Jamie said while looking towards Melissa.  
  
Well, I think names would be appropriate if I'm going to battle you, don't yah think? Rose asked.  
  
Where are our manners? Melissa asked, elbowing Jamie in her side as if to say _How could you forget?_  
  
I'm Melissa and this here is Jamie, we're both authors from fan fiction. net Melissa explained.  
  
Rose seemed to brighten even more as she replied Really!? Me too. My pen name is Ally Kamiya! What are your pen names?  
  
Pikajenn and Sparky16, right Jamie? Melissa asked while looking at her friend who was still rubbing her side.  
  
Uhm, yeah Jamie answered.  
  
Rose gave Jamie a skeptical look she asked.  
  
Not really Jamie said.  
  
Rose walked over to a set of doors and put both her hands on it then she looked behind herself Well I'll warn yah, I'm pretty good Rose said, and with that all done, she pushed open the doors to reveal the battle arena Welcome to my Gym!  
  
Everyone gasped, the surrounding walls were rock and the gym floor surrounded by a wall of flames! Flower Island gym wasn't a grass type gym, it was a fire type gym!  
  
I knew something seemed wrong about this Jamie said under her breath.  
  
Rose laughed Not everything is as it seems huh, Jamie! We'll use three pokemon each, got that?  
  
You bet! Jamie yelled.  
  
Then lets skip the small talk and start the battle! Rose yelled. Go Growlithe!  
  
Go Sparky! Jamie yelled.  
  
Sparky responded as he leaped off Jamie's shoulder.  
  
Growlithe use your flamethrower! Rose commanded  
Sparky dodge it! Jamie ordered.   
Sparky answered and he leaped into the air just dodging the attack.   
  
Growlithe, don't let it out of your sight! Rose said.  
the puppy pokemon barked and it launched another flamethrower.  
  
Sparky look out! Jaime yelled.  
  
Sparky instantly saw the oncoming flames and dodged them easily. Jamie smiled My Pichu is to fast for your Growlithe! Jamie said.  
  
Rose had a devilish smile on her face it may have speed but my Growlithe has the power! and that puny little thing probably couldn't back a punch if it tried she laughed!  
  
Oh yeah!, show her Sparky! Jamie said.  
  
Sparky didn't need orders, the insult to his size was all he needed, and without any warning, Sparky used a mega punch to send Rose's Growlithe flying through the wall of flames and smash into the stone wall. Growlithe! , No! Rose whined. She recalled her little puppy and looked at Jamie how was praising Sparky for a job well done.  
  
Rose didn't seemed surprised That was an excellent show of power Jamie, I underestimated your Sparky but not his time. I have one pokemon that has both speed and power, I choose Rapidash! take care of that Pichu!  
  
The fire unicorn whinnied loudly and responded to it's trainer's command and tackled Sparky to the ground. Sparky you got to get up! Jamie said in a panic.  
  
Rapidash, use stomp! Rose commanded.  
  
Jamie yelled.  
  
Sparky got up and panicked when he saw the huge horse rear up and POW! Sparky had dodged the attack but just narrowly. Keep it up Rapidash Rose insisted.  
  
Poor Sparky was all ready tired out and he never stood a chance when the attack hit home. Jamie recalled Sparky to his pokeball and sighed You did a great job Sparky but now I have to think _There's got to be a pokemon that can beat this Rapidash, I do have that mystery pokemon that helped me out back there and it's probably a water type to so what do I have to lose?_  
  
Pokeball Go! Jamie yelled as she chucked the pokemon's pokeball. The ball opened and the bright light jumped out and the sound of Jamie's friends all gasping in astonishment filled the gym, the nothing but silence.  
  
Finally Jamie broke the silence A Dragonaire?!  
  
Sure enough, sitting there all coiled up like a snake, was a Dragonaire and best of all it looked ready for battle! Jamie seemed more determined now, with a Dragonaire, how could she lose?  
  
Alright Dragonaire, slow that Rapidash down with Thunder wave! Jamie commanded.  
  
The pokemon responded instantly and sent the paralyzing attack through out the gym, striking home as it hit the fire horse pokemon, immobilizing it.  
Quick Dragonaire, before it gets away, use water gun!  
  
A heavy stream of water from the dragon pokemon was all that was needed to bring Rose's Rapidash down. Rose quickly recalled it Nice work, but you'll never be able to beat my best pokemon and she threw it out Flareon, do your stuff!  
  
The fuzzy fire pokemon appeared and Jamie instantly noticed that this was one buff looking pokemon, it's coat was extra shiny and it's mane and tail were extra fluffy.  
  
Careful Jamie, I've never seen a Flareon like this Eric warned from the side lines.  
  
Jamie growled in her throat I had a feeling Dragonaire, water gun!  
  
Rose just smiled, not giving a command to her pokemon, instead her pokemon attacked on its own, almost as if it knew what to do!  
  
Dragonaire's attack missed when Rose's Flareon jumped to the side, and with out wasting a moment it started to use it's agility and mud-slap attack. Dragonaire couldn't see let alone attack because Rose's Flareon was so fast and strong. Jamie tried making suggestions but nothing seemed to work. Jamie realized that nothing was going to work and she was going to have to use some other way of beating this fire fighter. First though, Jamie was going to have to switch pokemon, she needed to start off fresh and she knew who to chose.  
  
Dragonaire return Jamie called to it.  
  
The worn out pokemon returned with out a fuss and Jamie pulled out her next pokeball I know I don't ask much of you but I'm counting on you to win this one for me I choose you, Rover!  
  
Jamie's Cyndiquil appeared with a cry and suddenly body slammed Flareon! Jamie gave a shocked expression towards her friends and her pokemon Wow! Rover  
  
the pokemon cried.  
  
Don't let that little squirt stun yah Flareon, go with the same plan as before Rose yelled.  
  
Rover, look out, it's going to keep using agility and mud-slap to slow you down, use something to slow it down before it gets to you Jamie ordered.  
  
Rover said as a blinding smokescreen covered the battle floor.  
  
Good job Rover, now win it Jamie said.  
  
Rover went all the way and body slammed Rose's Flareon really good. her Flareon turned its head to Rover and flamethrowered it but Rover was a fire type too, fire was nothing! Finally one last body slam and BAM! the battle was over, and Jamie had won.  
  
A wave of relief washed over her, she was as nervous as heck and know she could relax. Rose called back her Flareon Good work buddy, you deserve a good long rest  
****  
Jaime, I present you with the suns badge, with that your fire type pokemon will become stronger Rose said.  
  
Jamie asked  
  
No, but it's fun to think so Rose chuckled, and she handed Jamie a small badge that looked like a small sun.  
  
Melissa sighed The battle was exciting, but if everyday is going to be as boring as the past few days, like when you were in the hospital, then I want to so something else  
  
You guys want adventure right? Rose asked, an intrigued smile on her face.  
  
Yeah, something to light up the day, you know? Paul said.  
  
Then I got something for yah, over on the next Island, Beatrix Island, is a cave called Rathmens Cave. Legend has it that a powerful pokemon lives there Rose explained.  
  
What kind? Eric asked skeptically.  
  
A pokedemon!  
  
What's that? Mike asked.  
  
A pokedemon is the most powerful pokemon that the world has ever seen, it's over a thousand times more powerful than Mewtwo! They say that it only appears under the light of a blue moon, and worst of all, nothing can kill it! Rose finished.  
  
Paul turned to Mike Who's Mewtwo?  
  
Jamie looked at Melissa who was looking at Paul, nothing new though, Melissa never took her eyes off of him. Just the thought of it made Jamie become sick to her stomach. Jamie said outloud but in accident, luckily Melissa didn't seem to notice.


	2. The Book

stary2ch2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
The Book!  
  


Cid was absolutely livid We don't need your help dufus. Me, Swany, and Angel can do just fine on our own!  
  
That's not what the boss told us Shadow said with a deep smile.  
  
Cid and the others had just gotten word that Giovanni had asked for Shadow Lord and Black Demon to help Cid, Angel, and Swan, but Cid had other ideas.  
  
Swan and Angel who were sitting together, could hear Cid curse under his breath. Cid held his head in the palm of his hand. He sighed in frustration as he paced back and forth. Finally he stopped and looked down at Shadow Lord and Black Demon, Cid was obviously the leader of this little group and no one was going to argue because in this case of leadership it was _power by fear'  
_  
Cid finally came to a decision Alright, you can stay but NO ONE is to get in my way and you guys can have Melissa, Paul, Mike, and Eric  
  
What about the other girl? Shadow Lord asked in a deep voice standing up.  
  
Cid half smiled and chuckled to himself then replied But the girl is mine  
******  
  
Jamie yawned; her and Melissa were lapping it up on the sun deck of the S.S. Anne II. As for the guys, well, the girls had convinced them to do all the cabin chores like wash the dishes and make their beds and clean the rest of their little room (it wasn't little at all. A kitchen, 3 bedrooms, a small living room, and a washroom) then make lunch for them.   
  
Jamie had said she felt a little sea sick and needed air, Melissa said she would escort her, and escort her she did, because the next second the girls were outside relaxing on lawn chairs and taking in some major sun, while those poor boys were inside cleaning.  
  
Those poor boys Jamie remarked cruelly with a smile. She looked over to Melissa who wore the same expression then they looked up, sun glasses over their eyes, and gave each other a small high five.  
  
Melissa chuckled This was a great idea Jamie  
  
I know, I'm brilliant Jamie remarked.  
  
I'm brilliant, you're are pure genius! Melissa argued back.  
  
Thank you my dear friend, but we really owe it all to the boys, with out them, we'd be stuck inside instead of being out in this nice warm sunny weather   
  
Both girls started to laugh when suddenly the sound of somebody clearing their throat caught their attention. Feeling better Jamie? a familiar voice asked.  
  
Jamie almost chocked at the sound before she looked up to see if she was right only to be met by a strong and heavy cold flash of water. Both girls screamed and the boys laughed hysterically. They had caught onto the girls little game and had drenched them in ice water. Paul threw Melissa a towel and Eric did the same but Jamie only wapped him over the head with it.  
  
Eric said holding the back of his head, Jamie was walking off in some-what anger.  
  
I'll be glad when we get to Beatrix Island she mumbled to herself.  
~  
3 hours later  
~  
The ship had finally arrived at port and the kids were fooling around on the beach, sadly though, Jamie's mood was spoiled by earlier events that day.  
  
She watched her friends romp in and out through the water, kick sand at each other playfully, and tease baby Arty and a few of the other pokemon. Jamie watched Arty carefully, it had grown maybe an inch but it only hatched a day ago so there really wasn't much to expect.  
  
Arty was as big as Melissa's beloved Houndour and that little baby bird chased it every where. _Poor Houndour_ Jamie thought_ Little Arty just won't give him a break_ Jamie laughed at the thought, every time Arty was hungry it would chase after Houndour to try and catch its tail.  
  
Jamie looked back at her friends and all their pokemon, _I need to catch more_ she thought.  
  
Jamie had only four where the others had a full team of six and more, if Jamie was ever going to get to finish first in this league then she needed a full team. _I have to catch more!_  
  
Jamie wasn't stupid, she saw the path she stood next to and she knew not to waste another second. Quickly but quietly she slipped out of sight but stopped suddenly, she needed a pokemon to catch pokemon but who?  
  
That question was quickly answered when something blue and heavy knocked her to the ground. Okay Arty, you can come. I guess you could use the experience.  
  
Jamie walked up the trail path, she'd been on it for a good fifteen minutes, yet she spotted nothing. Just then Well, well, well, You must be Jamie a dark voice said.  
  
Jamie and Arty looked up to see two TR members but they were two boys. Who are you besides from being from Team Flop it!?! Jamie demanded.  
  
Where are my manners? I'm Shadow Lord and this is my partner Black Demon. We work with Cid and he has a high price on your hide my girl  
  
Jamie backed away, Arty holding up a small protective wing in front of her. Jamie kept slowly backing away when suddenly she bumped into something and she sprung forward.  
  
Watch where you step Jamie Cid said. It might be your last step of freedom you ever take  
  
Why can't you just leave me alone? Jamie demanded You almost killed me!  
  
Cid smiled I know he said with a chuckle Just one of the more misfortunate mishaps on my part. My intent was to capture you and then  
  
And then what? Jamie growled.  
  
Then kill you Cid said bluntly.  
  
A low growl rumbled from Jamie's throat. She was trapped and all she had was baby Arty, surly he wouldn't know any attacks yet! Baby Arty looked mad, he seemed determined to protect his only source of live. Jamie, his mother'.  
  
Suddenly the sound followed by a powerful blast of ice. Arty knew ice beam and had used it to protect Jamie from Cid. Jamie gasped with astonishment as she thought _Insert foot A into mouth B!_  
  
Good work Arty Jamie praise the baby bird.  
  
Cid had come close to getting hit and now stood next to his team mates. Well, the little pom pom with wings actually knows an attack Black Demon remarked. The others chuckled.  
  
Oh Yeah? Well you won't be laughing long. Arty, Ice beam, full power! Jaime commanded.  
  
A voice called and something jumped out from the bush and joined Arty in his attack.  
  
The Rockets quickly reached for their pokeballs but Arty and the other pokemon were quicker and they fired the attacks right at their feet and caused the ground to explode, sending the boys flying. But then to Jamie and Arty's shock the boys vanished just as they hit the ten foot mark. Almost as if they  
  
They teleported! Jamie remarked.  
  
the little voice said again. Jamie looked down and was a bit surprised. Was she really seeing what she was seeing? Jamie asked.  
  
That's him alright! another voice said.  
  
Jamie looked towards the second voice and nearly fainted at the sight. Jamie tried to say the person's name but she found her voice caught in her throat. Ash, Ash?  
  
Ash smiled gently and nodded, _funny though'_ Jamie thought_ He looks much older than the television show'_  
  
Jamie couldn't help but ask Ash, how old are you?  
  
I know why you ask. On the show I'm ten and in your dimension I look ten, but technically I'm twenty here. Everything you all know is my past. make sense?  
  
Jamie nodded I guess, but why are you here? did you find out how I'm suppose to get home?  
  
Ash frowned and bent down beside Jamie, He was dramatically taller than the you sixteen year old. He sighed before he spoke No, not yet. Me and Misty were able to come back because we have experience with this sort of thing  
  
Jamie saddened and looked down at her feet. She missed her mom, her friends, her family, her dog! A tear came to her eye, but Ash cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He smiled tenderly and continued quietly But I promise you. No matter what it takes I'll get you home.  
  
You promise? Jamie chocked.  
  
As your older brother, I promise he replied in the same soft tone he had used before.  
  
Jamie flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, finally she couldn't hold it back anymore and she started crying silently.  
  
Ash hushed as he held her._ It's my job to protect her and keep this promise, but why can't I tell her the truth?_ Ash thought.  
  
Jamie pulled away and Ash smiled playfully I'm your big bro, I'm suppose to help yah you with stuff. But in the mean time you have your friends and your pokemon Ash looked at Arty then back at Jamie Melissa, Paul, Mike, and most especially Eric. They're here to help you too. Now i have to go, The league has more challengers lined up for your truly  
  
So you actually became a pokemon master? Jamie asked with a smile.  
  
Yep, and its a pain in the butt Ash remarked but then he paused for a moment then smiled No wait, scratch that, you're a bigger pain in the butt! And Ash started to laugh and run.  
  
HEY! you haven't seen the last of me Ketchum, and I always keep my promises! Jamie yelled playfully.  
  
She watched Ash run off into the distance and she smiled to herself in thought._ Maybe it won't be so bad here'_  
~~~~  
  
Arty Ice beam! Jamie commanded.  
  
The baby bird fired his only attack at the oncoming pokemon.  
  
Wait to go Arty, You weakened it! Pokeball, GO! Jamie yelled and threw the device at the weakened pokemon. The ball easier hit it's target and engulfed the pokemon. Jamie and Arty watched the pokeball wiggle once, twice the lock clamped down and the pokemon was caught.  
  
Jamie ran over and picked it up Alright, I caught and Eevee! Jamie cheered. She quickly ran over and hugged the little Articuno for a good job. Arty cooed in pleasure.  
  
Just then something caught the corner of Jamie's eye. She looked over to see an old beat up looking novel. She leaned over and picked it up and read the cover title out loud to herself and Arty Pokemon Legends, Demons and Lords  
She looked down at Arty with a smile This ought to make for some good night time reading  
  
  
You better believe it! a girl's voice said. Jamie looked up to see a girl with shoulder length dusty brown hair, glasses, a black baseball cap, blue t-shirt with a flame on it, blue jean jacket, and white jeans. A Flareon stood next to her, the girl looked to be about fourteen.  
  
Can I help you? Jamie asked.  
  
The girl nodded That book you happen to hold has information in Rathmens Cave, do you mind if I take a look at it for a second? she asked.  
  
Go right ahead Jamie said as she handed the girl the book.  
  
she replied as she started to flip through it. Finally she landed on a certain page and marked her finger on a spot of it AH HA! I was right. This is the right Island  
  
Jamie only cocked her head in curiosity, the girl was quick to notice. Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kate. You might find this hard to believe but I'm not from this, huh_  
  
World, don't say anymore, neither am I. I'm Jamie Ketchum, good to meet you.  
  
Are you saying you're related to Ash Ketchum? Kate asked, Jamie only nodded.  
  
Well then, what author name do you go by? Kate asked once.  
  
Kate replied. Now let me tell you what I'm going to do


	3. Rathmens Cave

story2ch3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Rathmens Cave  
  


Kate wasn't alone on her little journey, She also had Sasha, another pokemon trainer who was from ff.net. Together they were going to explore Rathmens Cave and see if the legend about the pokedemon was true. Jamie was extremely interested when they told her about the legend a little more in depth, and she was even more surprised when the two girls asked her to join her.  
  
As they walked up the trail Jamie was talking to Sasha So you're really LFangor? Jamie asked.  
  
The girl nodded Sure am, I met Kate not even an hour after I arrived here  
  
Jamie chimed.  
  
Sasha had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and she wore a black track suit. Jamie wished she was wearing a track suit, they were perfect for journey's like this.  
  
There it is Kate said and pointed to a hole in the ground. The entrance to Rathmens Cave  
  
Jamie was about to saw something when Arty began to chirp cheerfully, looking off in the other direction. Jamie turned around, not surprised to see her pokemon rushing towards her. Sparky jumped into her arms and greeted Jamie with a huge hug. Where are the others Jamie asked.  
  
The pokemon just looked at her and Jamie had to answer for herself Let me guess, they're still at the beach? she spoke softly. Her pokemon nodded.  
  
Jamie recalled all of them except Sparky. It's good to have my own team with me. I feel safer Jamie remarked.  
  
You might need them if we run into that pokedemon Kate laughed.  
  
Yeah, I don't think little Arty would cut it against such great power Sasha explained.  
  
The hole was no bigger than the size of a large dog house entrance. Jamie was the first one to go for it with no hesitation, Sparky leaped in before her. Kate and Sasha were stunned Jamie are you nuts? Kate demanded.  
  
Jamie, who was already in the hole, poked her head out and gave them a skeptical look Don't tell me you guys are nervous? she said with a sly smile.  
  
Kate said We sort of wanted to send our pokemon down first to check it out, Sasha only nodded.  
  
Jamie scoffed and and shook her head What's the fun in that? she remarked then popped back down into the cave entrance.  
  
Kate and Sasha looked at each other and just shrugged. With a sigh they followed Jamie into the hole. The hole lead to a small tunnel with they had to crawl throw for about a minute or two before  
  
Careful of that first step guys, it's a dosey Jamie shouted.  
  
Kate backed up and gasped. The little tunnel opened up into a huge underground cavern! Kate and Sasha climbed down the rocky wall down to the cave floor where Jamie stood. Sparky and Rover were providing sufficient light but not enough to see the whole cave.  
  
What do yah say we shed a little light on the situation? Sasha said as she reached for her two pokeballs and threw them. Instantly a Charizard and a Pikachu appeared next to Sparky and Rover.  
  
I won't let you guys have all the fun Kate said and she too threw one of her own pokeballs, only to have a Flareon appear next to the little group of Pokemon.  
  
They all yelled.  
  
The pokemon were suddenly surrounded by a soft white aurora that lite up the cave nicely. Charizard and Rover used their flames instead of the flash technique, it was just that much easier. The three girls looked around the huge cavern You could fit a football field in here easily Jamie remarked.  
  
More like the whole stadium Sasha remarked.  
  
The cave was fill with tunnels and passages and the only way to find out what was down here was to explore. They chose one and followed it through another, then another, and another. In they end they had landed themselves smack in the middle of the cavern, and seriously LOST!  
****  
  
We're seriously not going in there are we? Swan asked Angel.  
  
Sure we are, I want that Charizard, and that little Articuno looked like a good treat. Cid would be pleased if we even brought him that girl Angel answered.  
  
The two TR girls had followed the little group all the way to Rathmens Cave.  
  
Listen Swan Angel said If you're chicken then just say so  
  
I'm not, I just think that what would happen if we get lost, I mean think sensible for a change. We're kids, remember?  
  
That's why I got us a map! Angel said.  
  
Let me see that Swan said holding out her hand. Angel passed her the map and opened it It looks like drawing a child would do Swan commented.  
  
Angel snatched it from her I drew it, so I'm not the best artist in the world. Who cares as long as I can read it  
  
Swan looked away only to grow an evil smile on her face. Well, well. Look who's coming she said calmly. Angel stood up and looked down towards the path way and smiled to. Walking towards them was Eric and Melissa, both looking for Jamie.  
  
Eric was saying something to Melissa when two girls caught his eye, Eric looked towards them. he shouted angrily Where's my friend?  
  
Where's Jamie? Melissa shouted.  
  
Angel smiled We trapped her in the cave. By now she should be very very lost.  
  
Swan gave Angel a confused look. Melissa was mad but Eric was firm Listen, you tell us where we can find her or else   
  
Or else what? Swan said cunningly.  
  
Or else we'll make you regret crossing our paths Melissa remarked in a cold tone.  
  
We'll see about that? Angel said and she tossed a pokeball Go Espeon  
  
You too Swan said releasing her Espeon.  
  
Houndour, go! Melissa shouted.  
  
Gettem Starmie! Eric commanded.  
  
The two Rocket girls just laughed, Angel remarked It's been fun but we got to run. See yah suckers!  
  
So long losers Swan said, and both teleported away.  
  
Both Melissa and Eric sighed, They always keep teleporting before we can battle them. Melissa pointed out.  
  
Well, the less confrontation the better Eric replied Come on, we have to go tell the others of our little problem before anything else happens. I don't want Cid to find her first  
  
Melissa only nodded sadly and started to walk back with Eric_ Paul's going to flip_ she thought.


	4. The Fire Demon

Story2ch4

Pokemon The Next Generation   
The Fire Demon  
  


Can't we stop and rest here? Sasha whined.  
  
Yeah Jamie, it feels like we've been walking for hours Kate commented.  
  
Jamie reached for her pokegear and looked at the time, the poor group had been walking for two hours, but she wasn't tired. Still, she had to consider her friends feelings. Jamie turned to them and nodded Okay, we can rest here. But I'll go up ahead just a little to see where this might lead us  
  
The two girls nodded and they dropped to the ground with a sigh of relief, both leaning against each others backs.  
  
Jamie wondered up ahead a little further only to find herself in a small room in the cave. There was a ledge near the top, and sandy floor, and a small pool of water. Jamie walked over to it and flopped down to her knees with an exhausted sigh. She looked into the water at her reflection for only a moment before she reached and and splashed some water on her face. Jamie shook her head and cringed at the taste.  
  
Gross, salt water then she paused thoughtfully, and then smiled. Well at least I found a way out she remarked to herself.  
  
Suddenly Jamie heard a low growling sound coming from behind her. She turned sharply only to gasp. Fright swept over her body causing her to shake. A scream was stuck in the middle of her throat. Jamie was petrified so much that she couldn't move because standing on the ledge was the pokedemon!  
  
It was a jet black, oversized Growlithe that had blue flames instead of white fur. The heat this pokemon emitted was extremely intense. Jamie was sweating like mad and it was a good twelve feet above her. Just then the surrounding air became cool and crisp, the fire demon could control its own body heat in the blink of a second.  
  
Suddenly it jumped down from the ledge and it stood growling at Jamie only five feet away. Jamie was to paralyzed to move as the black Growlithe looked ready to pounce. Finally a shock of reality shot through Jamie's body and Jamie sprung to her feet and tried to run but the Growlithe was quicker as it leaped and knocked Jamie back down to the floor of the small cave and landed on the other side.   
  
Then without warning, the demon Growlithe launched itself at her with a roar of fury. Jamie ducked and she felt the Growlithe's paw just touch the back of her neck. Jamie looked up to see the Growlithe growling with anger but then something knocked it huge puppy pokemon into the wall.  
  
Good work Sudowoodo! Kate said.  
  
Charizard, Pikachu, use body slam! Sasha ordered.  
  
You too Chikarita, Flareon, Sudowoodo! Kate commanded.  
  
Sparky and Rover ran to where Jamie sat. They greeted her with grateful hugs and kisses. Sasha and Kate ran up to her and helped her up There's our demon Jamie said And be careful. That thing could melt us in a mere second if it wanted to.  
  
Just then Jamie remembered something Do any of you have a water pokemon?  
  
I have my Gyarados Kate answered.  
  
Jamie shook her head Anything smaller? because that pool over there is our escape route   
  
What do you mean? Sasha asked as she kept her eyes on the battling pokemon.  
  
It's a salt water pool Jamie answered.  
  
Sasha got it Which means it comes from the ocean  
  
Jamie nodded Right, which means there's got to be an opening  
  
Sasha doesn't have a water pokemon, and i don't have anything smaller Kate said.  
  
Jamie released one of her pokemon into the water, it was her Dragonaire. Take Starlight and get out of here. She'll come back for me when you two are safe Jamie ordered.  
  
What about you Kate demanded.  
  
I'll be fine, just call back your pokemon and scram! Jamie said. Kate and Sasha recalled their pokemon quickly and Jaime literary pushed both of them towards Starlight. The two jumped into the water and held on to the dragon tightly. Jaime commanded. The girls took a deep breath and held on tightly then Starlight dived down with great speed, carrying her passengers to safety.  
  
Jamie looked at Sparky and Rover, then clamped her hand down on to one of her other pokeballs. Okay Shadow, lets see how well you battle Jamie said and she threw out the pokeball to reveal the Eevee she had caught earlier with Arty.  
  
The three pokemon faced the demon Growlithe, Jamie could feel the rise of heat in the small cave again. Suddenly the Growlithe leapt at Jamie only to get hit by a flying thunderbolt from Sparky. Shadow, Jamie's new Eevee, quickly followed up by a rolling tackle and knocking the dog back. But the Growlithe only used the wall to rebound off of and launch another attack, this time it was a flamethrower.  
  
It's flames are blue, get out of the way, those flames are super hot! Jamie warned.  
  
The pokemon knew this and were out of the path in a second. The Growlithe looked at Jamie, she stood near the pool, pokeballs in hand, waiting waiting_ Where is she?_ Jamie thought nervously. Finally the Growlithe leaped and flew over the pokemon's heads and right at Jamie Jamie. Suddenly a strong steam of water blew by Jamie's shoulder and hit the Growlithe knocking to the floor. It cringed as it lay there.   
  
Jamie turned to see Starlight, and she quickly turned to all her pokemon Everyone return, you too Sparky! Jamie called. None of the pokemon refused and they were safe in their pokeballs in seconds. Jamie attached them to her belt and dived into the pool and clung onto Starlight. Move it! Jamie panicked, and she took a deep breath and down into the murky depths of the water both pokemon and trainer went.  
****  
  
Sasha, Kate, Paul, Mike, Melissa, and Eric watched the shore nervously as they waited for some sign of Jamie. Just then the water broke and Jamie cried out as she gasped for breath. Everyone ran towards her and got her out of the water. Jamie ran up to Eric and hugged him, grateful that she was out of there and with her friends. Eric was equally grateful, grateful to have her back in his arms.  
  
Don't ever do that again Eric said, he sounded a little chocked.  
  
Jamie shook her head as she still held on to him. Believe me, I won't she whispered I'm just glade to be back just then Jamie cringed and she felt the back of her neck. She checked her hand. Blood. It got me she remarked.  
  
Paul laughed as he pulled out the first aid kit Man Jamie, this just hasn't been your week has it?  
  
Melissa walked up to Jamie and asked So, how was the cave, exciting?  
  
Jamie smiled but cringed a little when Paul sprayed some medi-quick on her wound. Ouch Paul, careful Jamie said. Melissa went around to help Paul.   
  
Jesse Jamie,What ever you met in there gave you a really good gash. What did this to you anyway? Melissa asked while handing some bandages to Paul.  
  
Do you remember that story about the pokedemon? She asked.  
  
They all answered. Jamie paused, not sure if she wanted to continue, then Eric gave her a quick squeeze, he was still holding her.  
  
Jamie sighed, she craked a smile she started It's true  
  
Meanwhile off in the bush, hiding in the shadows was Black Demon, Shadow Lord, Black Swan, Angel, and Cid. They were watching the group as they waved goodbye to Sasha and Kate who continued on. Angel was crouched down on the ground, she looked up at Cid Why ain't we battle them? she asked.  
  
Yeah, I'm sick of fleeing all the time Shadow Lord remarked.  
  
Come Cid, you know we can crush them Black Swan pointed out.  
  
Let's go get them Black Demon whined.  
  
Cid didn't move, his black shades covered the evil glint in his eye. He sighed. We will, all in good time though Cid explained.  
  
Why are we waiting then? Angel asked.  
  
Cid started If we crush them now, then where's the fun in that. I've always battle weak opponents and squashed them like bugs in a second. This time I want a challenge, and I know Jamie and her friends, given time, will grow into that challenge we need   
  
So why are we following them? Demon asked.  
  
Knowing Jamie, she'll try to find rare pokemon along the way, and when she dose we're going to gettem!  
  
And why do you want to capture Jamie? Shadow Lord asked, a sneer to his lips.  
  
Cid turned around and gave him an evil smile. Hm! That's for me to know and for you never to find out. Now lets go before Jamie hears us. Her sense of hearing is sharper than my pocket knife he said and started to walk away.  
  
The others just glanced back at the group then quietly followed Cid.  
  
  


To Be Continued  


  
Will Jamie be okay? Why had Ash returned? Will they soon meet the others? (Gary, Misty, and James) Is that the last we've seen of the fire demon? Is there more than one pokedemon? Find out in our next episode:  


  
Pokemon Then Next Generation: Attack of Diseno!  
  


Sorry I was so late on this one. To much stuff to do and so little time! Look for a pic of this on Monday! By the way, can everyone who signed up please send in a description of your character. That would help me out a bundle! I don't need descriptions from the following people:   


**BenRG  
LFangor  
Satoshi Taski  
Joshua Falken**  


  
Others I need desperately. Thank you! It just makes my life that much easier. Oh and I only ran word check through this.


End file.
